Like A Black Widow, Baby
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: Winter Soldier/Yelena Belova lemon.


**Bueno, comento antes de empezar que aunque esto esta bajo la etiqueta OC, este personaje no es OC. Es Yelena Belova, otra de las estudiantes de la Habitación Roja, donde entreno Natasha. Se la considera la Segunda Viuda Negra y fue la única capaz de superar las marcas de Natasha durante su entrenamiento. **

**Bucky/Yelena no es un ship muy popular. Es posible que yo sea la única que lo shipee, pero oye, cosas más raras se han visto. **

**Dedicado a mis niñas bonitas: Lorena, Sara y Arih. _Ponno, ponno!_**

* * *

**Like a Black Widow, baby**

_Te voy a amar hasta que me odies y te voy a enseñar la verdadera locura. Deberías haber sabido donde te metías, cariño. Te voy a amar, te voy a amar, te voy a amar, te voy a amar como una viuda negra, cariño. _

_Iggy Azalea – Black Widow_

Se obligo a levantarse del suelo y se limpio la sangre de la nariz con la mano. Tenia la respiración agitada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por disimular. Miro al hombre frente a ella y se puso erguida.

Él ni siquiera estaba sudando. De pie, delante de ella, la miraba casi sin pestañear, esperando el próximo golpe de Yelena.

Antes de atacar a su contrincante, Yelena le estudio, buscando algún punto débil en él. Ya había intentado atacarle golpeándole el cuello pero el la había lanzado contra la pared con su brazo de metal. Intento ahogarlo con los muslos pero él casi le había roto una pierna al desenrollarla de su cuello. Le había intentado arañar la cara, pero llevaba una mascara. Tenia los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas que solo le dejaban la frente al descubierto.

Fuera del ring, los entrenadores habituales de Yelena tomaban notas de la pelea entre el Soldado de Invierno y ella. Lena los miro por el rabillo del ojo, momento que su oponente aprovecho para atacarla y derribarla de nuevo.

Ella soltó un grito y, por instinto, le golpeo con la rodilla en el estomago. Él gimió y Yelena aprovecho para sacárselo de encima. La habitación se quedo en silencio, viendo a la joven noquear al Soldado de Invierno. Este intento quitársela de encima, pero Yelena, la melena rubia cayéndole por la cara, se negó a soltar su presa.

Una sirena sonó y los entrenadores de Yelena subieron al ring. La rubia dejo de atacar al Soldado y, con la respiración contenida, se dejo caer a su lado, cansada.

Varias manos tiraron de ella hacia arriba y le pusieron una toalla en los hombros. Algo frio le toco los labios y abrió la boca para beber el agua que le ofrecían.

-Has estado bien – le dijo el hombre que sujetaba la botella por ella – Buen trabajo, estas mejorando.

Yelena sonrió y el hombre le dio unos golpes en la espalda, empujándola al borde del ring. Miro hacia atrás y le vio levantarse. Nadie le ofreció una toalla o agua para beber. Se llevo las manos a la cara y de un tirón se arranco las gafas. Yelena trago saliva. Tenia los ojos azules, de color hielo, y no los apartaba de ella. La rubia desvió la mirada y se bajo de un salto del ring, sintiendo su mirada clavada en su espalda. Las demás chicas se acercaron a ella y la felicitaron por su victoria. Yelena les sonrió sin prestarles atención.

-Ve a ducharte – le dijo su entrenador – Por hoy hemos acabado.

Yelena asintió en silencio y, con una rápida mirada atrás, salio de la habitación pintada de rojo.

* * *

La siguió con la mirada mientras salia de la habitación, ignorando lo que la gente le decía a su alrededor. Le había sacado de su criogenización solo para entrenarla a ella.

Yelena Belova.

Ella formaba parte del Proyecto Viuda Negra y le habían asignado a él la tarea de entrenarla. "Tiene mucho potencial" le habían dicho al despertarle "Es la gran promesa de HYDRA".

Le habían subido a un ring con ella y ella le había atacado de inmediato. Había sido fácil sacársela de encima y empezó a preguntarse si de verdad esta chica merecía la pena. Pero entonces ella había empezado a atacarle y se había encontrado con la espalda contra la lona, Yelena sobre él, atacando sin piedad. Vio entonces un destello de el potencial de la que ya llamaban La Segunda Viuda.

A su alrededor, la gente recogía el desastre que Yelena y él habían causado durante su pelea. Las demás pupilas de la Habitación Roja salieron de una en una del gimnasio y en pocos minutos solo quedaron él y los doctores que cuidaban de él. Sus ojos no se apartaron ni un segundo de la puerta.

Uno de los doctores le toco el hombro y de un empujo, se lo saco de encima. Se puso en movimiento y, sin hacer caso a los gritos que le ordenaban detenerse, salto del ring y salio del gimnasio.

* * *

El agua caliente caía sobre ella como lluvia y Yelena suspiro. El agua a sus pies era rosácea gracias a la sangre. El calor calmaba sus músculos. Dejo que el agua cayera sobre ella, disfrutando del silencio de las duchas.

Oyó entonces como la puerta de abría. Abrió los ojos y espió a través de la puerta semitransparente de la ducha, esperando ver al recién llegado. Oía sus pasos acercarse por el pasillo de cubículos individuales. Pasos pesados. Botas, pensó ella.

Por fin, una sombra oscura se paro tras la puerta. De un golpe, la puerta se abrió y el Soldado de Invierno dio un paso dentro del cubículo. Yelena lo miro en silencio, el agua aún cayendo sobre sus hombros. Él aún llevaba la máscara.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos y entonces él se lanzo contra ella, empujándola contra la pared a su espalda. Yelena se golpeo la espalda con los grifos y grito. Él la cogió de la cintura, apartándola de los grifos y empujándola un poco hacia la izquierda, la soltó contra los azulejos. Yelena gimió. Él la miraba en silencio, paseando sus manos por sus costados. La rubia levanto las manos y le toco la mascara. Él cerro los ojos, como dándole permiso, y Yelena dirigió sus manos a la parte de atrás de la mascara. Forcejeo con ella y por fin pudo soltar las correas que la mantenía en su sitio. La tiro sin cuidado al suelo y observo por primera vez la cara del Soldado de Invierno. El Soldado no perdió un segundo y se lanzo a por sus labios, besándola bruscamente, forzándola a abrir la boca para colar su lengua en ella. Yelena enrosco los brazos en su cuello y se pego con fuerza contra él. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y los mechones oscuros de él se mezclaban con los suyos rubios.

El Soldado bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos y Yelena tembló al notar el frio del metal de su brazo. Él la cogió en brazos y la empujo contra la pared, apretando su cadera contra la de ella. En ningún momento sus labios abandonaron los de ella. Yelena enredo una de sus manos en el pelo de él. El Soldado termino el beso y bajo hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza. Yelena grito y arqueo la espalda, apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el de él. Él lamió la sangre que escapo de la herida y gimió con fuerza. La rubia notaba su erección contra su entrada, a través de la ropa de él y bajo una de sus manos hasta sus pantalones. El Soldado la sujeto con el brazo metálico y acaricio sus pechos con la otra mano, pellizcando sus pezones. Yelena consiguió soltar el cinturón de él y el Soldado se aparto de la pared con ella en brazos, solo para apoyarla contra la pared de plástico que separa el cubículo en el que estaban del siguiente. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella. La respiración de Yelena volvía a ser errática.

Le noto, duro y listo para ella, en su entrada. Sin avisar, la penetro entera hasta la base. Yelena grito pero él acallo sus gemidos besándola de nuevo. Si les oían, podían darse por muertos los dos. La rubia rodeo la cintura de él con las piernas. Con cada embestida, sus gemidos iban en aumento. Él no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se habían visto por primera vez en el ring pero su respiración se agito como la de ella. El vapor los rodeaba y el agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos. El la sujetaba con los dos brazos, manoseando su trasero mientras la embestía, una y otra vez, contra la pared de la ducha. El cuerpo de Yelena empezó a tensarse y la rubia se aferro a los hombros de él, besandole. Sus lenguas empezaron una pelea por el control y él gano. La besaba con violencia.

Y violencia era lo único que conocía Yelena.

Cuando los espasmos del orgasmo empezaron, ella grito y le araño el cuello, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. La mano metálica de él se aferro a la pared de plástico y Yelena oyó un crujido cuando, cegado por su propio orgasmo, el Soldado de Invierno clavo sus dedos metálicos, destrozando la pared de la ducha. Él grito y la embistió con violencia, haciéndole daño en la cadera.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, respirando con dificultad. Ella aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas y él apretándola contra la pared, aún dentro de ella. El agua seguía cayendo.

Después de unos minutos, aún con ella en brazos, el Soldado de Invierno la separo de la pared y se dejo caer al suelo, con ella encima. Yelena desenrosco sus brazos y se aparto de él, estudiandole en silencio. Él la miraba en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el pelo pegado a su rostro. Con cuidado, la rubia le aparto el cabello de la cara y sonrió.

Los brazos de él se enroscaron en su cintura, atrayendola hacia él. Yelena enterró el rostro en su cuello y suspiro.

* * *

A unos metros del cubículo, los doctores del Soldado de Invierno y los entrenadores de Yelena escuchaban en silencio lo que ocurría dentro de la ducha. Entre ellos, estaba el director de la rama rusa de HYDRA.

-¿Como ha pasado esto? - pregunto. Los doctores se miraron entre ellos.

-Señor... por mucho entrenamiento que tenga... sigue siendo un hombre.

-Lleva demasiado tiempo fuera de criogenesis, señor.

El director sopeso la respuesta antes de volverse para marcharse.

-Dejad que acaben – dijo – Cuando terminen, llevaos al Soldado para otra sesión. Y encargaos de que lo que pueda salir de aquí – señalo detrás de él.

Los doctores asintieron y bajaron la cabeza.

Los gemidos de Yelena y el Soldado de Invierno hacían eco en las paredes.

* * *

**Notas: **

**-Técnicamente, Bucky entrena a Natasha, no a Yelena, pero esto es un fic, así que haré lo que yo quiera xD**

**-El nombre de Bucky nunca se nombra... porque cuando ocurre esta historia Bucky no sabe que es Bucky. Y obviamente Yelena tampoco.**

**-El 'lo que salga de esto' se refiere a un bebé. Por si alguien no lo ha pillado. Y la 'sesión' a limpiarle la cabeza al pobre Bucky. **


End file.
